Shackles of Love
by SSailorSScoutSS
Summary: You remember me don't you?" "Kind of hard to forget you unfortunately." Mai told the ghost glaring into his eyes The ghost started to laugh. "Now what kind of greeting is that?" he said laughing. "I have been looking for you for three years! Why don't you show me a proper greeting?" Rated M for later chapters. My first FanFic so please read and review :D
1. Chapter 1

Mai sighed looking out the window inside her England appartement. "Has it really been three years since I left everyone?" Mai said out loud to no one. It was raining outside. It had been raining for the past two days without letting up at all. "I miss everyone so much... Why did that stupid ghost have to ruin everything?" Mai shut her eyes and put her head on the table.

School was done for the day thank. Thank goodness for that. Mai had images flying into her head all day recently. The ghosts and spirits that her and the SPR team had helped move on were flooding her mind and she had no idea why.

"No one has even bothered to call me... Maybe they grew tired of worrying about me and just cut off ties completely." Mai had no contact with anyone from SPR for about four months now. She use to get a call from Masako or Ayako at least once every two weeks but she has had no contact with them. Every time she called the SPR office there was no answer either.

"Maybe there just out on a case... One that is taking a while to solve... Even for Naru..." Mai thought to herself slowly falling into a deep sleep.

Mai awoke to blackness surrounding her. "Oh great, another dream. Wonder what it will be this time." Mai thought she had gotten use to these dreams she kept getting pulled into but every time a new dream happened, it proved to be even worse than the last.

Mai started to walk forward into the empty blackness when she heard a voice echoing around her.

"I don't think so!" the voice said as Mai felt a chain attach to her ankle holding her in place. "Whats the big hurry? Please... Stay a while!"

The room flashed and took Mai to a new location. It was a white room that looked like it went on forever. There were portraits of people who Mai didn't know on the wall spaced out continuing down the room.

"Please, have a seat" a table and four chairs appeared with a large amount of food on it.

"No thanks." Mai told the voice, "I think I'll take my leave now." Mai said as she turned her back to the table.

"I said... SIT!" Mai felt a strange force shove her to a chair at the table and forced her to sit down. Once she sat, the chair chained her legs down and held her in place.

"Well i guess i could stay for a bit." Mai said with clear worry in her voice. Mai noticed something strange start to appear in the chair in front of her. She gripped the chair feeling a shiver go down her back.

"...ai...Mai...Mai!" Mai heard someone calling for her and felt a hand grab at her shoulder. The hand pulled her back through the chair. Shocked, she looked to see her body still strapped to the chair. Everything frozen. Mai looked behind her to see Gene holding onto her shoulder.

"Gene! what happened?!" Mai asked Naru's twin brother.

"Mai, you need to wake up now!"

"Wha-"

"I don't have time to explain everything now. That ghost is still following you. Even after all these years... He has still been looking for you." Gene told Mai. "That thing that is forming in front of you... it's him."

Mai turned her head to look back at the chair in front of her. Her face showed shock as she could make out the rough outline of her ghost stalker.

"Gene! Why is he here?! Didn't Naru-"

"Mai, were running out of time. Just wake up. I'll explain everything at another time. I have already told Naru. If you don't wake up now you will be in danger." after Gene gave Mai this warning, he started to disappear.

Mai felt herself being forced back into her own body and gasped when she returned. she looked at the chair and sure enough saw the ghost forming more and more taking on his image. Mai shut her eyes right away and felt the darkness creep its way back into her.

"Oh no you don't."

Mai screamed as she got pulled back to the dream world. Her stalker ghost was now in front of her with a hand on an arm rest on either side of her chair.

"Well hi there Mai! Did you miss me?"

Mai kept her eyes shut the entire time.

"Mai... Mai. Look at me damn it!"

Mai opened her eyes just in time to see the ghost getting ready to strike her.

"Thats better." the ghost said to her. "You remember me don't you?"

"Kind of hard to forget you unfortunately." Mai told the ghost glaring info his eyes

The ghost started to laugh. "Now what kind of greeting is that?" he said laughing. "I have been looking for you for three years! Why don't you show me a proper greeting?" He said leaning in whispering into Mai's ear. "It has been far too long..."

He used one of his hands to take Mai's hair and put it behind her ear. "Your hair has grown so long, but I don't mind." He said moving his hand to Mai's chin to get her to look up at him.

"Well I can't really say the ame for you. Now that we have had this little chat, I believe it is time to say goodbye." Mai said remembering Gene's warning.

"But Mai! You just got here the ghost smirked leaning in forcing Mai into a kiss.

"nhnn." Mai squirmed under him. She couldn't force him off. She started to tense up with fear not knowing what to do. She felt the ghost trying to get his tongue to make its way into her mouth unsuccessfully. The air was tensing up around them.

"Ha ha ha! Whats wrong Mai?" the ghost said pulling away "Lost your fighting spirit have we?"

Mai was panting for air. She felt something growing inside her. Some kind of force but she did not know what it was.

"Oh how i have missed you." The ghost said leaning back in to force Mai for a second time.

"Get off of me!" Mai shouted releasing a powerful force or whatever it was " knocking him back against the wall.

"Thats... what you get... for coming back..." Mai said out of breath tired from what just happened. She felt the blackness making its way back into her.

"You can't escape me Mai! I found you once, I can find you again!" The ghost called out in rage watching Mai fade away.

Mai woke up with a start hearing the phone ring. she ran to it stumbling out of her chair to pick it up.

"He... Hello?" Mai said panting. She felt faint after what happened.

"Mai! What happened?!" a she recognized the demanding voice right away.

Naru! it was Naru that called her. Mai felt her eyes start to water upon hearing his voice on the other end of the receiver.

"Naru! It's him... Hes back..." Mai couldn't stop her tears from coming out now. "Ryu... he's..." Naru heard the phone drop.

"Mai. Mai... MAI!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Naru! What happened?" Lin asked. He was sitting in his office working on his laptop when he heard Naru shouting Mai's name. Naru didn't respond though. He was dialing a number on the phone and put it to his ear. He looked worried which shocked Lin. Naru never showed any emotion on his face.

"Madoka" Naru said into the receiver.

'Why would Naru be calling her?' Lin thought to himself.

"No. I don't have time for twenty questions today Madoka, I need you to go to Mai's place now."

'Mai's place? What happened to Mai?' Lin thought moving closer to Naru to listen in on the conversation.

"I don't care if you have people over right now. Tell them something came up and that you need to go. You live the closest to Mai right now." Naru told her sternly. "im not sure but something's wrong." He Paused. "Yes, Me and Lin will be there sometime tomorrow so bring Mai back with you to your place. Get someone to pack her things. She can't stay there any longer. Yes. Okay, we will see you soon." Naru said putting the phone down.

Naru looked at the ground for a few seconds before turning his head sharply at Lin who was ready for Naru's orders.

"Get us two tickets to England, I would rather we get the next flight taking off if possible. I'll fill you in on the details as to whats happening once we leave." Naru stayed silent for a moment before telling Lin all he needed to know. "Ryu is back. We need to get to Mai before he does."

With that, Naru walked into his office to get ready for leaving Lin to his own thoughts. Lin didn't need to think too long about this though. There would be enough time to think on the plane to England. He walked back into his office to get his things together.

'Damn it... This is all because of... No, I don't have time for these stupid thoughts'

"Naru, shes okay, relax a bit, she just got tired and collapsed" Naru heard his twin talking to him in his head.

"What did you see Gene? I need you to tell me what you know" Naru and his twin started to have their silent conversation inside Naru's head while Naru got his things together calming down a bit.

Gene started to fill Naru in on what happened. "Ryu found her, but nothing happened that could have hurt her. I got to her before Ryu appeared but something was blocking me from staying and talking to her. I was only able to talk to her for a few seconds before I was forced to leave... I don't know what happened after I left though... I told her to wake up right away."

"And then I called her..." Naru noted everything Gene was telling him. "But somethings not right here. Were missing something. How could Ryu have found Mai?"

"Well it has been three years Naru." Gene reminded his twin brother.

"Thats right, It has been three long years since we said goodbye to Mai..." Naru stopped what he was doing as he realised how long it had really been. Then he snapped back remembering the conversation with Gene.

"I thought he was bound here? Thats why we sent Mai away until we were able to take care of him." Naru remembered seeing Ryu two more times after Mai left before never seen again until now. He knew Ryu hadn't moved on so he was forced to keep Mai in England without telling her the situation with SPR.

"It takes a lot of energy to travel" Gene told Naru, "Trust me, It tires me out whenever i go to Mai's dreams"

Naru thought about what Gene said. "Then someone must be helping him, but who would-" Naru's conversation with his twin was interrupted by Lin knocking on his door.

"Everything is taken care of Naru. Ready to leave whenever you are."

Naru walked out of his office with Lin right behind him. they walked to the coat hanger to grab their coats. Without saying anything to each other they walked out and locked the door to SPR.

* * *

Mai started to stir from her sleep.

'Why am I sleeping on the floor...' she rubber her eyes still cloudy with sleep. She looked up to search for the time but the phone on the floor caught her attention. She looked at it and remembered her phone call to Naru and how it ended early.

"Naru!" Mai grabbed the phone and called the SPR office. She let the phone ring but there was no answer. "No..." Mai tried calling again. No answer.

"What the hell!" Mai's eyes started to fill up with water. "You can't just call me and not pick up when I call you back!" The tears were now escaping Mai's eyes. She got up and threw her phone on the couch in rage and sadness and curled up on the couch knees tucked up to her chest. " Your not fair Naru!" Mai said between sobs. "I had no contact with you for three years! I had gotten use to it! I was okay with talking to Masako and Ayako and not you! Now you let me hear your voice and leave me again... I don't want it! It would have been better if you never called!"

Mai couldn't stop the cries and scream's escaping her and she didn't care. She didn't care if others heard her in the other apartments. She was all alone with no one to talk to her, to comfort her.

"Gene said he already told you! You know that Ryu is back and yet..." Mai got up from the couch to her bed. She went under the covers and curled into a ball again.

'That's right' Mai thought in her head, 'Ryu is back and im all alone.' She felt fear crawl all through her body. she grabbed her bed sheets and pulled them closer to her, tears still falling out.

Mai felt the temperature of the room drop slightly around her. She held her breath not daring to make a sound. she felt a presence in the room.

Mai pulled the sheets down so that she could have a better look at things from where she was. Mai heard some rattling sounds. She looked at her bedside table to see her picture frame moving. Mai heard more rattling and saw other small objects slowly rise up from where the were. The objects stopped moving and stood still in the air. Mai sat there and stared, too scared to move.

The objects started to move suddenly spinning around the room.

"NARU!" Mai screamed using her arms to cover her head to shield her from the objects. After a few seconds of this, the objects suddenly stopped moving and fell. The temperature went back to the way it was.

Mai gripped her sheets in fright, horrified at what just happened, too scared to leave her bed. She stared wide eyed at the mess around her.

After a few moments, Mai heard some knocking from the door. She turned her head to the door not daring to move from her spot.

Without warning, the door opened making Mai scream in fear as she threw the covers over her head.

"GO AWAY! lEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE RYU!"

She felt the covers being yanked off of her as she kept her eyes shut tight, scared of what she would see when she would be forced opened them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mai! It's okay! Its me, Madoka! Look at me!" Modoka shouted at Mai grabbing her shoulders trying to get Mai to look at her.

"Go away Ryu! I don't want anything to do with you anymore!" Mai shouted back not hearing anything Madoka was saying.

"Mai! Forgive me for this Mai." Madoka said as she raised her hand to strike Mai's cheek. Her shouts stopped and her eyes opened wide looking shocked. She turned her face towards Madoka with tears forming in her eyes.

"M-Madoka... Is it really..." Mai broke off saying. Madoka nodded her head and Mai threw herself into her waiting arms crying and wanting to be comforted, to be reassured that Ryu would never bother her again which she knew he would still but for the time being wanted to forget that he existed.

"It's okay Mai, im hear now. Everything will be okay."

"But how did you know-" Madoka cut Mai off before she could finish her sentence.

"Naru called me earlier saying that it was urgent that i got to your place right away. Good thing i did come though, what happened? Did Ryu really show up again?" Madoka asked her.

"How did Naru... Whatever. He didn't call me once for the past three years and now he calles me-"

"Mai, what about Ryu." Madoka tried to get Mai off the topic of Naru.

"Right, well he appeared in one of my dreams. Gene told me to wake up from my dream but i couldn't wake up in time and ended up seeing him again. He-" Mai paused here for a few seconds before continuing. "He kissed me... Then somehow i felt this burst of energy and got him off me and then ended up coming back here." There was silence in the room as Madoka ran everything Mai told her over and over again in her head.

"But this doesn't make sense... We sent you here specifically so that Ryu wouldn't find you while we drove him off. Well, Naru will be here soon with Lin. We can come up with something after they get here." Madoka told Mai taking her had to lead her out of her room.

"Naru? He's actually going to come?" Madoka couldn't miss the way Mai said those words with a smile slightly appearing on her face.

"Of course! Now lets grab your things and get back to my place."

* * *

"Naru!" Naru opened his eyes and looked around. He was back at SPR sitting in his office waiting for his door to open after hearing Mai call his name but the door stayed shut. After a few moments he shook his head and went back to look at the papers on his desk. He was reviewing the case notes on Ryu trying to put the pieces of the case together.

"Naru!" He heard Mai call for him again.

"What is it Mai?" Naru said not moving from his chair. Unfortunately Lin was out at the moment so Naru had to address everything personally. Every time he thought he got close to figuring out something in the case he got interrupted.

There was no response again from Mai. He decided to get up and go check on what Mai was doing. As he got up he heard a loud crash coming from outside the room followed by an ear-piercing scream coming from Mai.

"Mai!" Naru shouted as he opened the door. "Whats going on out here?" He turned his head to look at Mai. He saw the scared look on her face and noticed her staring at something so he followed her gaze to see Ryu standing on the other side of the room with his eyes locked on Mai. Naru ran to Mai's side but as he was halfway to her, Ryu shot his hand at Naru sending him right into the wall knocking the wind out of him.

"Naru!" Mai shouted turning to get to Naru's side but as soon as she tried to, Ryu was in her way in her way to Naru. Mai backed away scared as he approached her closer and closer. Her back met the wall and he put his arms up to either side of her trapping her. He moved his hand to wrap it around Mai's neck slowly shutting it tighter and tighter. Mai couldn't do anything but scratch and claw at his arm, his strength no match for hers.

Ryu held her off the ground so that her feet were no longer able to touch the floor. Mai's frantic clawing and scratching slowed down to her hands just grabbing Ryu's.

"What, is that all the fight you have left in you? Call to him. Call to him and try to get him to save you this time." Ryu turned his head to look at Naru daring him to make his move. But Naru couldn't do anything. He was frozen in place. No matter how hard he tried to move, he couldn't. All he could do was lie there and watch what was happening before him not even being able to shout out to Ryu telling him to stop. He saw Mai's arms slowly stop trying to claw their way through Ryu's arm and fall to her sides. Her body went limp. Ryu finally let go of her. Mai fell to the floor. He looked up to see Ryu turn and look at him.

"Naru, were here" Naru woke up startled. "Whats wrong?" Lin questioned him getting there bags from the storage space on the plane.

"It's nothing, just some old memories from a while back." Naru said bringing his hands up to his face.

"Well we just landed. The sooner we get to Mai the better." The two of them got up and left plane to leave the airport and make their way to Madoka's place.

Once they got there, they knocked on the door. There was no answer. Naru knocked again louder. After a few seconds they heard someone opening the door. Madoka appeared behind the door.

"Where is she?" Naru asked right away.

"Not so loud! Mai's sleeping right now. Shes had a long day. Poor thing. It's nice to see you again Naru, Lin" She nodded to both of them as they entered the house. Naru took off as soon as he got into the house right to Madoka's room where he knew Mai would be. He opened the door to her room slowly not to wake the sleeping girl. After a standing in the doorway for a few seconds he closed the door again and returned to the living room where Madoka was putting tor them. She filled them in on what Mai had told her.

"I couldn't ask her any more questions because she looked to shaken up to answer any of them so i decided to wait for you guys to show up before asking her anything else" Madoka told them. "We just have to wait till she wakes up now."

"Hopefully that happens soon. I think it might be better to call Ms Matsuzaki and Monk to come in. It would be better to have some warding magic available if need be sooner than later." Naru said as they all nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

Mai's POV:

Once again, just like last week im stuck in the office doing nothing. No one had bothered to come in with a case in what seemed like forever. Naru was sitting in his office and Lin was in his typing away on his laptop. 'Wonder what they could be doing in there office with no cases coming in. Maybe I'll make some tea for them' Mai thought for a moment before deciding to knock on Naru's door.

"Naru! Do you want some tea?" Mai opened the door to his office after there was no response.

"Yes. Yes I understand. Me and my team will be there later today to do some initial work then." Naru was on the phone. When he saw Mai at the door he nodded to her letting her know she could come in. "Have a good day Mr Aogiri." Naru hung up the phone and then looked to me ready to give her orders. "Mai, Tell Lin that we are leaving in 1 hour. I got a call just now from Mr Aogiri who owns a club called Temptation but its a bit far out so we are going to leave in 1 hour to get there with enough time to set up for an initial investigation today."

"Sounds good. I'll go tell Lin right aw- Did you say a club?!" I turned around stunned at what Naru told her.

"Yes Mai. A club. Do you have a problem with me accepting the case?"

Always so blunt. "no, im just shocked that you accepted a case from a club owner" I countered back.

"Who i chose to accept is none of your concern." Naru said as he got up and started to gather his things. I walked out of his office and went to tell Lin and sure enough. We were ready and headed out in the SPR van headed off to Club Temptation. Naru and Lin were chatting away about all the possibilities already. We had hardly left the office and these two were already trying to figure out the answer before even seeing anything.

I closed my eyes and decided to get some sleep. The Drive would be a long one and I didn't feel up to feeling like a third wheel amongst their small talk.

After some time I woke up again but not in the real world. I was with Gene who was waiting for me to wake up.

"What are you doing here Mai? I didn't call you here." Gene told me. I looked up at him puzzled. I never saw Gene unless he actually had something to tell me or show me. The scenery started to change from our usual dull black world to something that looked like a club.

"Could this be the Club Temptation?" I asked Gene but i didn't see him anywhere. "Gene?" No answer. I looked around some more trying to find him. I came to the middle of the dance floor to get a good look all around the bar. There was some music playing faintly in the background but no one was here. I began to feel panic rise up in me. There was a loud crash near me and i spun around to see a bottle of something smashed on the floor. I went over to it to see what caused it to fall over. As i bent down to pick up the pieces of glass, I noticed a shadow appear on the ground. I spun around to see a someone who looked to be early 20's. He was tall and had a firm build and he reeked of alcohol.

I backed away from him slowly but with every step i took backwards, he took one forwards to me.

"Whys you runn -Hickup- away from me?" The drunk man said to me.

Wait... He can see me? Normally no one can see me. I looked down and noticed that i was not wearing my normal clothes, Instead i was wearing a tight black top that stopped just above my belly button, jean shorts and knee-high boots with a heel. This isn't me. I'm in someone elses body.

"Ryu" The name came out of my mouth. "Its been a long night, lets just go home" I told the man in front of me. I reached out to grab his hand but he move it out of my reach.

"No Aya. Im not gonna go back. -Hickup- All this time, im runnin back 'n forth tryin to find you. I'm done with -Hickup- this shit." He said turning away and started walking towards the door.

"Ryu! Wait!" I ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Get off of me!" He shook me off and i slipped on the broken glass and fell down banging my head on the floor. Ryu turned to look at me with shocked eyes. "No...Aya! Aya...a..." I heard him call after me.

"A...ai... MAI!"

"WOAH!" I fell out of my seat.

"Honestly Mai. Pay attention when were talking to you" Naru scolded me. It's not my fault that i fell asleep. I was hardly getting any nowadays with these dreams coming to me.

"Oh Naru! I had a dream! I think it has to do something with Temptation" I told him as he started to walk away. He didn't hear me though. Either that or he ignored me.

"Naru!" Still no response from him. "Naru..." I started to walk after him. Wait... Where are we? Did we get to the club already? I looked around and saw that we were parked at a gas station. I decided to call for him one more time "NAR-" Something shot out from beside my head and grabbed me. I felt the person grab both of my arms dragging me backwards. "Naru! Naru!" I called to him shouting his name but he still didn't turn to me. I felt the tears starting to roll out of my eyes. Nothing i did would help get him to look back. Lin was nowhere to be found either. The person let go of one of my arms but he brought his hand back to my face with a rag and covered my face with it. There was a strange smell coming from the rag but I was forced to smell it. I felt myself losing feeling in my body going limp in the others hold.

"I'll take care of you" was all i heard before i blacked out"

* * *

Naru's POV:

We were all sitting on the couch outside of Mai's room when we heard a noise coming from her room. We all stopped talking and looked at the closed door.

"...ru...Naru..." We all got up at once and opened the door to Mai's room. I looked down to see Mai gripping the bed sheets as though it was her lifeline. "Naru" she said again sounding more worried. I went to the side of her bed and grabbed her hand.

"I'm right here Mai. It's alright. Wake up" I called out to her but it didn't seem to help.

"Naru. Naru! NARU!" Mai was screaming now in her sleep.

"Naru you need to wake her up!" Lin shouted at me. But i didn't know what to do. I grabbed her arms and rubbed them shaking her a bit trying to will her to wake up. I saw a tear slid out of her closed eyes. she was still calling out for me not knowing what to do I shouted at her. "Mai wake up! I'll take care of you, just wake up!" Then she stopped moving completely. I heard a moan escape from her lips and saw her eyes flickering open. She looked around in a daze at me and Lin and Madoka. My hand was on hers and she gave it a quick squeeze looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"Welcome back, Naru" she said to me.

"Welcome back, Mai"


	4. Chapter 4

Mai's POV:

"Mai! Oh thank goodness you woke up!" Madoka shouted throwing herself at me. "You were screaming in your sleep and wouldn't wake up!"

"What were you dreaming of?" Naru asked me. Always right to the point of course, some things never change.

"It was from when we took on the case with Ryu..." I filled everyone in on what i saw. "I haven't had that dream before. Actually I haven't had any dreams of Ryu since i left Japan. Not until yesterday that is..." I trailed off. I felt a squeeze on my hand and looked down at it. Naru was gripping my hand tightly. I hadn't noticed this at all. Madoka was doing the same to my other hand looking at me full of concern.

"Well, were all here now. We will stay the night and get on the first flight tomorrow back to Japan." Naru said getting up. "Lin" he looked over to him. Lin nodded at Naru and left the room. Naru and Madoka both started to get up and leave the room.

"Where are you going?" I called out to them getting an anxious feeling.

They both stopped. Madoka turned to look at me. "I think its best that you get some more rest Mai before we start packing for tomorrow" she smiled at me and my unease went away.

"I'm fine, I'm feeling much better!" I tossed the cover to one side of the bed and started to move out of the bed. "See? I'm perfectly-" I stopped speaking. My words couldn't come out.

"Mai?" I heard Naru call out to me but i couldn't look at him or respond. My arms wrapped around me and my legs gave out letting me fall to the floor.

"Mai! Whats wrong! what do you see?" Naru was calling out to me. I felt Madoka's hand grab me to steady me.

"Blood... There's Blood and its dark..." I saw images flashing in my eyes. There was a girl and she had a wound. It looked like it just missed her heart but there was blood coming out of the wound. I couldn't see the girl's face. I didn't want to see her face. More images flashed in front of me. Something sharp. Maybe some broken glass, but i couldn't tell. Then I saw someone standing above the now lifeless girl. He had that sharp something in his hand. I saw blood on it. Her blood. "Stop." I called out to the man. "She's dead." He didn't hear me. I saw flashes of him raising his hand holding it high in the air. "Stop it! Leave her alone!" I tried to reach out to him but something was stopping me. I couldn't reach him, I couldn't move my arms. I was stuck where i was. Forced to look as the man brought his arm down to the girl. and then it all went black. The images stopped. My eyes were blurry with tears in them and it was completely silent.

I felt a strong grip on either side of my arm. "Breath Mai." Naru said to me. I blinked back the tears. Naru's face was coming into my vision. He was holding me down to the ground gripping my arms sitting on top of me. "Its okay. just relax." He told me but i couldn't relax. I felt the need to run away. I squirmed under Naru's grip but his cold tone in his voice stopped me. "Mai." I heard footsteps running down the hallway.

"Get off of me." I mumbled. The door opened and I heard the footsteps enter the room. I heard them getting closer to where I was. "GET OFF OF ME!" I shouted rising up forcing Naru off and sending him back.

"Naru!" Madoka ran to Naru's side.

"Traitor!" I shouted to Naru. "Liar! Traitor! I'll never trust you!" The anger was rising up inside me now. I saw Lin approach me cautiously.

"Mai. Listen to me. You need to stop this now. Just sit back down. Everything will be okay." I tried to take deep breaths. But it wasn't working. I wasn't in control of my body and I couldn't stop myself from what was happening.

"Help" One word. I was only able to say one word before I ran across the room towards Lin. He whistled calling forth his shiki. They came flying at me and went around my arms and legs forcing me to a standstill. My hands were trying to claw at Lin and Naru as they approached me. Lin went behind me as Naru looked at me.

"Mai, I need you to focus." Naru said to me. I felt a snarl escape my throat.

"It's too late Naru. she's possessed." I heard Lin tell him from behind me. Naru looked me in the eye for another second before nodding his head. Then he disappeared from my sight.

* * *

Naru's POV:

Mai went limp and Lin's shiki's let go of her. I caught her before she fell to the ground. I picked her up and went to carry her to the bed. she looked so small and helpless right now.

"Is it gone?" I looked over to Lin who nodded. "whatever was possessing Mai has left... That never happens." Madoka went over Mai and placed the covers over her.

"Perhaps it was a low-level spirit? It might be possible that it was unable to hold onto Mai after Lin took her down?" Madoka threw the question at us but I wasn't sure of what to say.

"It's possible... but why now? How did they manage to find her?"

"What could have happened to her? One moment she was standing and the next she's on the floor going on about blood and glass and saying stop." Madoka placed her hand over Mai's. "It seems like you and Mai have become good friends" I felt relived knowing that she had Madoka here for her.

"Well i was the only one she had left to hold on to! Why wouldn't you even call her? Three years is a long time Naru!" I could hear the anger in her voice.

"Madoka, I've told you before why I couldn't" I said to her. She glared at me.

"Even so. I understand that you wanted to protect her, but cutting all ties with her was just too much. The poor girl has been through so much these past three years."

"So have I" I said to her as I got up and walked out of the room leaving Lin and Madoka to look after Mai.

I went back to the living room and sat down on the couch to try and think things through. I fought off a yarn trying to escape. 'This is no time to be sleeping' i thought to myself but the harder i tried to fight off sleep, the more tired i became. I decided to shut my eyes and try to get in a few minutes of sleep now that Mai was okay. I heard Lin and Madoka come back into the living room. Madoka walked over to me and put a blanket overtop of me. "I'm sorry Noll." I heard her say to me as she walked away. Then i felt sleep come to me.

When i opened my eyes I wasn't in Madoka's house. The room was different. I was walking around looking for something. But what?

"Your re-living Ryu's past Noll." I heard Gene say to me. "Pay close attention." I walked down the hallway to a room and opened the door. There was a girl sleeping soundly on the bed. I closed the door and walked away. I went to the kitchen next and put the kettle on. "Notice anything Noll?"

'We both like tea.' I replied back to my twin. 'What am i supposed to be keeping an eye on?' But Gene didn't answer. I walked away from the kettle and started walking back to the room. I opened the door and called to the girl "Aya. I'm making some tea. Would you like any?" The girl mumbled and went rolled over onto her back. "I went back to the kitchen one more time. or rather i thought i did. I was making my way back but before i could get back to the kitchen i found myself in front of the girl's door again.

"Naru!"

'No, i can't wake up yet. Don't call for me.' I thought to myself. I walked over to the girl's bed. I lifted my hand to her face and moved her hair from her eyes. "Aya." She looked up at me. Eyes opened wide and scared.

"N-No! Ryu? What are you-"

I turned my head to look at what she was looking at. I had a sharp piece of glass in my hand with blood dripping down it. "I'm sorry, Aya. But I'll follow you right after I promise. The road to death is a lonely one im sure so I'll accompany you." I raised my hand high in the air. I heard a scream but it wasn't from Aya. She had her eyes shut tight and braced herself almost looking like she knew this was coming.

"NARU!" I felt myself wake up to see Lin running at me. I was back in Mai's room at her bed with her looking terrified. My arm was raised up and I had a knife in my hand.

"Drop it" I heard a voice say in my hand and before I could stop myself, I let the knife go.


	5. Chapter 5

Naru POV:

It felt as though the next few seconds passed by in slow motion. I watched the knife slowly fall from my hands right before Lin tackled me to the floor. The whole time while falling down my eyes were darting back and forth between the knife and Mai.

I heard Madoka call out Mai's name. I tried to get up but Lin continued to hold me down. "Let go Lin" I told him sounding way harsher then i ment it. He didn't let go of me though. He was glaring at me almost as though he was convinced I was still possessed.

I heard a small sound, more like a cry come from the bed. I pushed Lin's arm and this time he let me go as i made my way to the bed. Mai was looking up at me with tears in her eyes and something else. Something that I hoped I would never have to see her look like. Fear. I've seen her sacred before but it was never her being scared of me. This time, she was scared of me.

I looked down at the bed and saw the knife between her legs and let out a sigh of relief. The knife had landed just scarce of her right thigh. Then i looked back at her. There were slight tears coming out of her eyes now. I reached my hand out to touch her face and reassure her that everything was fine but she struck my hand away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She shouted with the tears falling out of her eyes now. She looked down at the knife. "Don't... touch me" She said again barely audible this time.

"Lin, why don't you take Naru and step out of the room for a while?" Madoka nodded at me with a pleading look. Lin looked at me but didn't say anything. He didn't need to. Mai was scared of me, what else could I do now but leave the room? After a taking a long look at Madoka and then once again to Mai, I left the room with Lin right behind me shutting the door as we left the room.

"Lin." I called out to him without turning around to look at him. "Tell me exactly what happened."

* * *

Madoka stepped out of Mai's room a little while later. She closed the door and walked over to us in silence.

"Aya's back" she said after a short pause. "Mai was having a hard time adjusting to her just now. But until this case gets solved... she's going to have to deal with her."

It still amazed me that even after our exorcism on Aya that she managed to keep coming back. At least she wasn't a spirit that caused harm. most of the times at least.

"I guess were going to have to start back at the beginning again with this." I sighed and sat back into the couch rubbing my hands over my eyes. "This time, the case will be solved."

* * *

Mai's POV:

Three Years Ago...

'Club Temptation. Doesn't look like a very tempting club to walk into' I thought to myself laughing.

"If you have time to laugh then hurry up and get the equipment out of the truck" I turned to glare at Naru opening the doors to the van getting ready to bring the equipment inside.

"But the owner isn't even here right now! what's the point in taking everything out of the van if we can't even get inside?"

Naru turned and walked to the door. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys inserting one into the door. It opened. He turned to look back at me "Oh look at that, the door's open."

"How was I supposed to know that you had the k-"

"Mai" Naru interrupted me. "Why don't you go inside then and find a spot for us to set up in the back of the club?"

"Fine. I'll go on ahead then" I started walking 'you and Lin can do the heavy lifting all by yourself then'

I walked into the club and looked around. It was a pretty big club. It looked smaller from the outside. I looked to my right and found a set of light switches. I walked over to turn them on. After they went on i noticed that the club had a dark purple and blue theme going on. The dance floor was pretty big with a huge bar to the side of it and some tables all the way in the back.

I looked around to look for a back room but i didn't see anything. "Hey Nar-" I cut myself off when i noticed a door behind the bar. I walked over to the bar and opened the door that cut off guests from going back there. I walked over to the door and reached for the door knob. It was open. 'That's strange' i thought to myself. Naru has the keys to the club. Did the owner just decide to leave this one open? I went through the door and sure enough there was a hallway with a set of stairs at the end of it which i assumed lead to the manager's office.

I walked down the hallway and noticed two other doors. One on either side of the hall parallel from each other. I went to the door on the right first and tried to open it. This time the door was locked though. I turned to the other door and reached for the handle. Before i could reach it though, i heard some laughter coming from the stairs. I stopped and turned to look at the stairs but nothing was there.

"Okay... This place was supposed to be empty. It's just your imagination Mai" I said willing myself to go back to the door. I went to reach for the door again.

"Mai, have you-" then I screamed.

"What happened?" I turned to see Lin come into the hallway right behind Naru.

"Oh! It's just you two... You scared me!" I turned to look at them "I thought I heard someone laughing upstairs and then I heard you talking, and well, it startled me a bit" I saw Naru look at Lin who nodded and rushed upstairs.

"Lin wh-"

"Let him check it out. We can't have you going upstairs. You might come running back down because you got scared of your own shadow." Naru said to me turning to head back out the hallway.

"I would not! I'm not scared! you just startled me" I shouted back at him as he left. "Just you wait until you get scared." I opened the door. "I'll never let you forget it." There was a draft coming out from the room but it was too dark to see anything. I stepped inside the room and felt along the wall for the light switch but I couldn't find it. I reached along the other wall but i still couldn't find it.

"Naru, do you know if there is a switch out there for the lights in this-" The lights in the room flashed on and off for a split second but in that split second I saw blood everywhere. Splashes of it on the walls, paths of blood on the floor. The couch and chairs were stained with blood as well. I tried to make a sound, to shout out to Naru or Lin to tell them what I found but I was frozen in my spot. I had goosebumps everywhere.

I heard the laughter again but his time, it came from behind me.

"Why don't you go in to get a better look?" I whipped around to look at who was there but i felt myself being shoved hard into the room behind me. I fell backwards with my hand feeling the blood on the ground. I looked up and saw someone standing there but I couldn't get a good look at him as the door slammed shut locking me in the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Mai's POV:

I ran back to the door and tried turning the handle but it wouldn't open. I knocked on the door as loud as I could. "Someone! Open the door! Open this door RIGHT NOW!" The smell of the dry old blood was starting to get to my stomach.

"Oh no Ms Mai, Your not allowed to leave just yet." I heard someone say to me. I turned around and looked into the darkness but I couldn't make out anyone else being in the room. My knees finally gave out on me and I started dry heaving willing myself not to throw up now. I turned back around the door and knocked again louder than before. This time after a few moments I heard footsteps outside the door.

"Mai, move away from the door!" I heard Naru call to me. I crawled to the side of the door and kept my back along the wall, knees brought up to my chest to avoid going deeper into the room, eyes dashing around the room to make sure nothing came near me. I heard Lin kick at the door. The door opened a moment later with Naru and Lin bursting through the door. They stood there for a moment looking around and then they turned to look at me. I let out a shaky sigh. The first thing Naru did was go right to the door. After inspecting it for a few moments, Naru turned and looked at me. I looked back at Naru waiting for him to ask me what happened. I never expected what he was about to say.

"Do you think this is funny?" Naru said to me. His tone was furious.

"Wh-What?" I stuttered shocked at his question.

"Why were you screaming and knocking on the door like a half crazed person?! Theres nothing in here and the door was open!" Naru was shouting at me now. I looked around the room and sure enough it was clean and tidy with not a spot of blood to be seen anywhere. I took a deep breath and noticed that the smell of blood had somehow disappeared.

"But there was someone there!" I pointed to the door. "I opened the door and someone shoved me inside and the room was full of bl-" I didn't get to finish my sentence. Naru started to walk out of the room shaking his head with Lin right behind him. I sprung up from my place and stood in the hallway watching them leave.

"Do you think I would really lie about this?!" I raised my voice at him shocked at how he just left me sitting there without another though or care about what happened to me. "Tell me Naru, what would i gain lying about something like this?" but Naru didn't turn around. "Naru!" I shouted his name this time feeling anger rising everywhere. This time he stopped but without turning around he told me,

"Nothing of what you said just now was in the description that the manager of the club wrote. No Blood. No locked doors. No spirits or ghosts being caught in action. Frankly it seems very unlikely that what you think happened did happen. It's all in your head. Now get to work and help unload the stuff from the van."

"Oh and I suppose this would be the first time someone lied to you to get you to take a case? Must I remind you of the forgotten children case?* The school principal lied to you!"

"Enough, Mai!" Naru turned to look at me. The cold, un-emotional Naru that I knew had anger written all over his face. Without saying another word, I walked past him bumping into his shoulder as I walked past him and made my way out to the van. I got to the door of the club and noticed that it was raining, and pretty heavily I might add. I walked up to the van but i didn't stop there. Instead I quickened my pace and started walking faster. Walking away from the van, away from the club, and away from Naru. I was so angry with him for not believing me. I thought I had earned his trust. I mean, did I ever lie about what I saw in my dreams or anything? My pace quickened again and I started running instead. I felt the tears starting to escape my eyes feeling hot next to the cold downpour of the rain.

I turned down the next street but came to a dead end. I finally stopped running and looked towards the sky trying to catch my breath and calm down but I couldn't. I stood there, oblivious to the world and did the only thing I felt I could do with all my anger. Scream.

* * *

Naru's POV:

"Enough Mai!" I turned to look at Mai trying to show as much emotion as I could. I needed her to think I was mad - which I was. Not at her, but at myself.

Mai didn't say anything after this. She walked past me and bumped into my shoulder and went out to the van. I turned to look at Lin who nodded and left the room. I needed some time to think. I had to find a way to tell Mai about what was really going on. The manager of the club had told me that the ghost or spirit or whatever this thing is, was incredibly smart and very in tune to human thoughts and wavelengths. He mentioned that the manager had originally hired another ghost exterminations group and discussed everything that had happened in the office. The ghost however thought that it was clever and decided to harm the ghost exterminations by messing their equipment, knocking things over so that they fall on them and other things along the same lines.

The manager of the club asked us to investigate the club as repair workers. Apparently he has called in repair workers and they were never harmed and the ghost never appeared to them. I was planning on telling Mai the plan for the case in the car but she fell asleep on the way here and I didn't want to disturb her. I didn't think the spirits would start taking action right away so I thought it would have been safe even though Mai didn't know the plan. But when she started mentioning the other cases, I had no choice but to appear angry at her. This was for her own good so that the spirit didn't clue in on the face that we were here to take care of it. Although it might be too late for that now.

Now I need to find a way to tell this to Mai without the ghost hanging around. Mai, Lin and I could always go out for dinner somewhere but there is no way of knowing that the ghost won't be following us 100% without Masako or John or someone else confirming it. Even if we were to call them today, It would still take a good 2-3 days for them to get to the club. A risk im not willing to take now with the situation that were in.

"Naru" I turned around to see Lin standing at the entrance of the club. "Mai's gone. She wasn't at the van."

"Great" I mumbled to myself. I should have just woken her up during the ride. I walked outside and saw the rain. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. How am I supposed to find her now? Did she really have to storm off like that? Maybe I can take a bit of blame for it but still. She always exaggerates things way more than she needs to. "Lets stop unpacking today. Were going to have to find her. Hopefully shes smart enough to go into a store or something to get out of the rain.

Lin nodded and went to the driver's side of the van. I proceeded to close the doors to the club. Right before the doors closed though, I felt a small rush of air come out of the club. I turned and made my way to the van ignoring the presence of the spirit following me. Once inside the van, Lin nodded at me and looked at me for a moment before starting the van. He knew that the spirit was following us and that we were going to have to be extra carefull from now on.

*the forgotten children case refers to the last case that took place in the Ghost Hunt manga. If you haven't yet read the manga then i suggest you do :)


	7. Chapter 7

Naru's POV:

I glanced at the time on the van display. Lin and I have been driving around for about an hour now and we still have had no sign on Mai anywhere. Every so often we would stop driving and ask someone passing by on the street if they had seen a girl with short brown hair walking around but the answer was always the same.

It's been raining for a while now which has been worrying me. Mai ran out without an umbrella or anything proper for this weather.

"Let's head back to the club. Who knows, maybe she's back already." Lin nodded at my suggestion. With that we turned around and started driving back to the club. We were about 10 minutes away from the club when I heard a chuckle coming from the back of the van.

"Oh this is going to be too much fun! I haven't had this much fun in a while!" Our clingy ghost said out loud. This was a good sign. The ghost thinks that were oblivious to it. This helps out quite a bit in our situation. Lin didn't faze at all when the ghost was talking either.

"I wonder what their reaction is going to be when they see their little _assistant_ back there." And at this I suddenly grew tense. A bad move on my part. I don't think the ghost happened to notice it but his last remark had put me on edge. What could he possibly know about Mai right now? What happened to her? Was she okay? All these questions suddenly flew into my head.

"Were about two minutes away Naru." Lin spoke aloud sending me out of my train of thoughts. I relaxed a bit when he said that. We turned down the street to the club. Mai wasn't there. Lin stopped the car. I turned to look at the door to the club.

"And now the fun begins" the ghost spoke again. There was a slight breeze of wind that passed through Lin and I. As soon as I was sure that the ghost was gone, we started moving right away. Lin and I both got out of the car and started making our way to the club front doors but before we could reach them, we heard a scream coming from inside the building.

"Mai!" I shouted running into the club with Lin right behind me. "Check the room from before!" I shouted at Lin as we ran into the hallway leading to the room. The door was wide open but she wasn't in there. I heard Mai scream again, the screen was coming from up the stairs. There was the sound of a door slamming right after her scream. I ran up the stairs shouting Mai's name. I got upstairs but couldn't see Mai anywhere.

The desk in the room had papers scattered everywhere, the two chairs in front of the desk were toppled over. Behind the desk was a door. I rushed to the door and found it unlocked. I opened it and noticed that it led to another room. A bigger room that looked like a lounge. It had tinted windows on one side of the room that overlooked the club.

We walked to the center of the room slowly and looked around. There was no exit for this room so that meant that Mai had to be in here. I looked to the table and saw a piece of paper on the table. I walked over to it and read what it said:

_This time… It's your turn.  
Feel what I felt.  
That is if you can feel anything  
You heartless creature_

I read it once more. My turn? For what?

"Naru" Lin called out to me. I turned to see him standing behind one of the couches in the room. I waked over and saw Mai lying there. Unconscious with blood dripping down her ankle.

"Mai!" I called out to her reaching down to grab her but Lin put his arm out in front of me before I could reach her.

"I'll call for an ambulance. Don't move her right now. She might have hit her head somewhere and gotten a concussion." Lin said to me. I nodded my head at him as he got up to walk away. I stood there looking down at Mai. Her clothes and hair were wet from the rain. I took off my jacket and covered her with it hoping it would keep her a little warm at least. There wasn't much I could do now. I punched the side of the couch in frustration.

"Damn it" I can't ever protect you Mai, of course I had to decide to tell you about the plan later. Now this happens.

I heard a small moan come from Mai's direction. "Mai!" I called out to her kneeling down so that I could get closer. I heard her moan again. Her eyes started to blink awake slowly. After a few moments she managed to open her eyes fully. She looked around from her spot on the ground and then she saw me sitting next to her.

"Naru!" she shouted and started to get up right away. Before she could get to a full sitting position though, she started to sway and fall back down to the ground. I caught her before she could fall and hit her head again.

"Easy Mai. Don't move. Lin called for an ambulance. You're going to be fine now. Just relax for a bit." I told her. I grabbed a pillow from the couch and then helped her lie back down. I could see her struggling to keep her eyes open. "Sleep Mai, it's fine." And with that she closed her eyes and fell back to the darkness.

* * *

Mai's POV:

I heard some muffled voices around me. It sounded like three- no four voices all speaking at once. It was too loud and it was hurting my head. There was the sound of machine's humming and beeping all around me. I tried to move to open my eyes but my body felt all stiff and groggy and refused to move. Someone must have noticed though because someone around me noticed that I was moving and let the others know for it was now completely silent in the room. I heard someone approach the bed. I felt someone take my hand and give it a tight squeeze.

"Mai" I heart a woman call out my name. I let out a small groan while attempting to open my eyes. After a few seconds of blinking I turned my head slightly to see who was holding onto my hand. I saw Ayako staring at me with a look of concern on her face but it quickly turned into a look of relief. She gave my hand a quick squeeze and then left my side abruptly. She returned in a few seconds holding a cup of water. I noticed a pair of two hands coming at me out of the corner of my eye. I flinched and tried to back up as far as I could.

"Whoa! Easy there, Mai" I turned to see Monk with his arms raised up in defense. "Sorry for startling you. I was just going to try to help you sit up so that you could drink some water." I tried to open my mouth to say something but I suddenly noticed how dry my throat was and how amazing the water was sounding right now. I nodded to monk and once again he reached down, he grabbed my shoulders and lifted me up slowly and then supported my back. Ayako handed me the cup of water and I chugged it down right away. Maybe a bit too fast, I started to cough.

Ayako laughed. "Were not going to run out of water Mai. I'll get you another glass." I handed the cup back to Ayako. "Thank you" I finally managed to say.

After I handed her back the cup I took the time to look around the room. I was sitting in a bed in a hospital room. I had an IV line attached to me. I looked to my right to see Monk standing next to me not asking any question. Ayako had just gone out of the door to my left. Across from me there was a bench with John and Masako sitting on it.

"How are you feeling?" John was the first to break the silence.

"I'm feeling fine right now. What happened? Where are Naru and Lin?" I asked the surrounding people. Masako responded this time.

"Naru and Lin just stepped out a moment ago. I'm not sure as to where they have gone but I'm sure they will be back soon." Masako covered her mouth with her kimono. "We were hoping you could tell us what happened. Naru contacted Monk saying he needed all of us to come to Club Temptation right away."

"And then right before he hung up, he said that you had been taken to a hospital! That's it! No information, no nothing! Once we had gotten to the club though we couldn't find Naru. We managed to contact Lin and he told us which hospital you were at. When we arrived, Lin told us that you had caught an awful fever and were unconscious when we came in…" Monk paused. "It's been three days now. It was awful Mai. We decided to take turns keeping awake during the nights but you broke out in cold sweats so often that we were too worried to sleep in case the one on watch fell asleep during one of your attacks. What the hell happened to you for you to get this bad?!"

I looked down and scrunched up the hospital sheets in my head. "Three days huh…" The events that had taken place before I woke up here were slowly starting to come back to me. "Well… I-" before I could start my sentence the door to my room opened. Ayako walked in followed by Lin and then Naru. My eyes made contact with Naru's eyes and I had to look away. I couldn't look at him after how I had acted before this incident.

"You're feeling better" Naru said to me. Not as a question but more as a statement. I looked back down to my sheets again. Why was I so upset? Did I really expect something different? Naru released a slight sigh. "It's good to see you awake again." I looked up at him. He still had his un-emotional face on like always.

Ayako made her way around the bed to Monk's side while Naru and Lin stayed beside the door. "Are you feeling up to letting us know what happened that night?" Naru asked me.

"You mean you don't know what happened?" Ayako asked Naru.

"Would I be asking her this question if I knew already?" Naru retorted back.

"So then Mai was alone when this happened to her?! What were you thinking! This is your f-"

"No!" I shouted out and cut Ayako off. "No… It was my fault. Naru had nothing to do with this."

Everyone remained silent. I could feel the air tense up with everyone's eyes on me. I let out a sigh.

"Guess there's no escaping the story now"

-flashback-

It had been raining for a while now. I had been wandering around the streets for quite some time now. I was cold, tired and drenched. But I didn't want to go back. Not yet. I wasn't ready to face Naru now. Not after that.

"Get back to the club"

I turned around hearing someone talk behind me. There was no one there. "Okay. Now I'm just paranoid and imagining things. Great." I rolled my eyes and turned around and kept wandering.

"Go back now!"

I heard the same voice call out again with no one in sight.

"Hello?" I called out. "Is someone there?"

"Hurry and go back to the club before it's too late!"

I took a few steps back. My legs were shaking. Can I trust this voice? But what if Naru and Lin really are in trouble? Who am I kidding, they can save themselves. But still… I started to turn around and walk slowly back retracing my steps from where I came.

"RUN!"

I took off running as fast as I could for the club. There weren't that many people out right now which was a good thing good. Fewer people to bump into while running there. I didn't dare stop running. That voice had left shivers down my spine. It sounded so anxious and desperate. I dashed across the road to save time. I slipped on one of the manholes and fell into a puddle. I didn't stop running though. I stayed down for a second and then got back up again and ran for the club.

I turned one last corner and made it to the club entrance. I opened the doors and ran inside. "Naru! Lin!" I shouted out but there was no response. Oh my god. What if there really hurt?! I started to panic. I started walking onto the club dance floor to make my way to the hallway again. Halfway across the floor I heard a voice

"No"

A soft female voice.

"Please… Go back"

I slowed my pace till I stopped completely. "Who are you?! You're not the same voice as before right? Show yourself!"

"Please don't shout! If he hears you-"

But the voice cut off. "Hello?" No response. I heard music play. Was it on the whole time? It was getting louder and louder. "Who's there?" I shouted out but there was no one. I turned to look at the DJ booth but no one was there either. I continued on the dance floor. There were mirrors along one side of a wall. I approached them slowly. I couldn't think. I was too worried about what might have happened to Naru and Lin.

The music stopped playing. I froze in my spot. I didn't see anyone at the DJ booth to turn off the music. I stood there frozen in place now. I was shivering from the cold. Cold? Did the temperature drop? Or is it just because I'm drenched. I wrapped my arms around myself trying to keep warm.

The lights to the club shut off. It was pitch black. I stood absolutely still. I could see my breath when I exhaled. This wasn't good. I held my breath hoping whatever was in this place wouldn't notice me. The strobe lights to the club turned on. I tried looking in the mirror to see someone near the lights but I couldn't make anything out now. I stood where I was rooted in place by fear, unable to make a noise or to move.

Suddenly I noticed an image right behind me in the mirror. A tall man with something in his hand. A bottle. It was raised up high. He swung his arm down and let it go. It went right into the mirror and shattered it to pieces.

I screamed

I ducked and screamed and fell on the floor scrambling to get away. The shards fell and I could feel them scratch me on their way down. I slipped trying to get up and fell scraping my ankle against the shards. I screamed out in pain. I got up and ran into the hallway and shut the door behind me. I ran up the stairs and into the manager's office and shut the door. I looked around and saw two chairs in front of a desk. I grabbed one and placed it under the door knob.

There were windows in the office that looked out to the streets. I noticed that there was no van in the front. Why didn't I see that earlier?! Naru and Lin aren't even here! I looked down the street and saw a van in the distance. Oh please. Let that be them heading back.

A hand reached out from the side of my head and put their hand over my mouth. I didn't have time to scream. He was dragging me away from the window. I grabbed his arm and hit it and clawed and it but he wouldn't let go. I finally managed to bite his hand. He howled out in pain and shoved me down to the ground. I hit it hard, unprepared for the hit. I hit the ground hard. I scrambled out and went for the door but the chair was still in place. How did he get in here?! I turned around and saw that he had another beer bottle. Half broken this time with sharp edges. I ran for the chair and tried to move it out of the way.

He was beside me in an instant I screamed I grabbed the chair and tried to shove it in his direction but he by the time I turned to throw it at him he wasn't there. I reached for the door handle and tried opening it but it wouldn't budge. I was knocking on the door now like a mad man.

"Anybody! Someone! Please! Open the door!"

The door knob started to move. Slight rattling. I stepped back a step to give them room to open the door. But it never opened. I saw something appear above the handle on my side. Something small at first but it grew. There was something coming out of the bottom of the door too. I took a step back and placed my hands over my mouth to stop myself from screaming. Someone was walking through the door.

The thing stopped abruptly. I stood there frozen in place not even daring to breathe. In one fluid motion the person went right through the door and came at me. Hand extended and grabbed me by my neck and slammed me back into the office desk. I screamed and kicked and scratched.

"MAI!"

I heard someone call out from the floor below. Naru? It had to be him right? But the ghost heard him too. He grabbed my arms and dragged me to a door behind the office desk. It lead to a room with couches and tinted windows overlooking the club. I had just enough time to make out Lin and Naru running into the hallway.

The person shoved me hard against the window and held my arms against my back. I grunted out in pain. He put his mouth to the side of my neck and licked me from my neck to my ear.

"Seems like this is all that we have time for today, Aya" after he said this, I felt myself being shoved back to a wall and hitting it hard and screamed from the pain. The wind was knocked out of me as I slumped to the ground. I watched him walk towards me. He grabbed my arms again and dragged me behind one of the couches and left me there as I blacked out.


End file.
